


Undressed

by MomoMoon115



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: Daisuke and Ken are home on break, so Daisuke invites Ken for a sleepover and also to give him a surprise.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Undressed

**Author's Note:**

> For and based on @Fawnmon's clothes swap, Pajama version, and the Daiken discord. 
> 
> Check out the art! https://twitter.com/fawnmons/status/1254296311702212608?s=20

"Let me try something." Daisuke beckoned Ken over with his hand and a gleam in his eye. 

Ken raised an eyebrow as he pulled his sweater over his head. He casually tossed his it into the hamper. Daisuke moved his hand faster in excitement as Ken finally gave in and obliged. He made his way to Daisuke who was sitting on his bed. They were home for break and Daisuke had invited Ken to sleep over. Nothing really.pit of the ordinary considering they were roommates, but that seemed fine. 

Daisuke pulled him closer and Ken had to hurry to catch himself on Daisuke's bicep. He pulled away with a pout, but Daisuke ignored him. Instead, he reached up to his neck and unbuttoned the collar of his shirt. 

"Is this okay?" Daisuke asked as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Ken nodded, silent as he watched Daisuke work. He watched in anticipation as Daisuke purposefully let his fingers brush over Ken's neck, shoulders, and collar. Ken shivered at each light touch. It feels like almost nothing as Daisuke's fingertips trailed over his unblemished, exposed skin. 

Daisuke ran his finger down Ken's sternum when he had enough of them unbuttoned. Ken whimpered at the touch. Daisuke grinned at him when he exchanged his pointer finger for his thumb as he dragged it around the curve of his pec. Ken bit his lip to prevent another whimper. Daisuke knew his chest was so sensitive. He was doing this on purpose. He had to work hard to glare down at him.

Daisuke chuckled lowly. He stops his ministrations and returns to innocently unbuttoning Ken's shirt. He stood to help Ken shuck his shirt off his shoulder making.sure to caress his shoulders mischievously. He reached for the sleeping shirt on his bed. He helped Ken settle his arms in the whole and leaned forward to pull it over his shoulders. He leaned in to sneak a lick at his neck. Ken shivered as Daisuke placed a soft kiss on his shoulder. 

Daisuke sat back and took his sweet time to button each button. Ken watched every movement carefully and without a sound. When he was done, Daisuke smiled up at him, batting his eyelashes a bit. Daisuke smoothed the fabric over his shoulder and pulled back with a grin. Ken wasn't hoping for more, but he would have agreed if Daisuke asked. 

"Now for your pants!"

Ken's eyes widened. He might just die today if Daisuke pulled the same thing he just did with his shirt down there. Daisuke pulled him back to him by the belt loops of his jeans. Ken nearly fell over him in Daisuke's haste. He leaned in and unbuttoned his jeans. Ken's breath hitched when Daisuke leaned in and took the zipper between his teeth. He tilted his head back ever so slightly and squeezed his eyes shut. Ken's breathing quickened and his fingers clenched in Daisuke's shoulders while he carefully pulled the zipper down. It's like Ken heard the click of every tooth echoing in the room while he did so. His eyes shot open when he realized Daisuke's parents or even Jun could walk in on them.

"Daisuke." Ken tried. 

"Hmm?" 

Daisuke's hand shoved to slyly cup his ass and sneak a squeeze before he took his time sliding the pants off his hips. His fingers shimmied the fabric off him, careful to tease his abdomen while he did so. The pants puddled at his feet easily. Daisuke took care to lift each leg out of the pants and kicked it off to the side. Ken searched for the matching pants he'd brought with him from school, but Daisuke shook his head. 

"You didn't bring them?" Ken half whined. 

"Oh, no I did." Daisuke grinned. 

"Then?"

"I asked if I could try something!" Daisuke set his hands on Ken's hips, thumbs stroking.over his hips. 

Ken suddenly felt self-conscious with his crotch just there in Daisuke's face. Daisuke grinned as he lifted his fingers to play at the band of his briefs. Ken's hand immediately went to stop him once he started peeling them away. 

"Ken?" Daisuke asked. 

"We can't do this here, Daisuke, your parents are literally in the next room!" He hissed. 

"Daisuke pouted. "You worry too much. They won't hear a thing, promise!" 

Ken narrowed his eyes as Daisuke held up his pinky. Ken sighed and took Daisuke's pinky in his. They'd done handjobs before. Their walls at their dorm were thin too, he could get through this. He let Daisuke return to peeling his underwear off him, slightly embarrassed that he was already growing hard against the white fabric. 

Daisuke locked his lips as he settled Ken's underwear right under the swell of his ass. He took his half-hard cock in his rough, calloused hands and stroked. Ken keener and bit his lip to stop from moaning. Daisuke slowly stroked his cock, spreading his pre-cum over the head and squeezing lightly. Ken's hands returned to Daisuke's shoulders, squeezing hard to stop himself from being too loud. 

Daisuke seemed not to care as he carefully watched his cock harden, mesmerized by the sight. He used his other hand to fondle his balls, lightly tugging and stroking them in his hands as his wrist circled to jerk him off more. Ken felt his thighs try to open more, but they were stopped by his underwear. He huffed in annoyance as he shoved them down to his knees. 

"Eager?" Daisuke teased. 

Ken couldn't help but flush. He lifted his shirt with one hand not wanting to get it messy as Daisuke stroked him faster, now fully erect. His panting deepened. He let his head tilt back and his eyes close as Daisuke's hand moved around him. He could feel his heart beating.out of his chest as he grew closer to his climax. His stomach bubbled with warmth and his legs twitched. He whimpered out a moan.

His eyes snapped open when he felt a different sensation on his cock. He looked down his body to find Daisuke's head bobbing on his cock. Daisuke looked absolutely gorgeous trying to swallow down his cock. He sucked at his head hard and Ken shivered. He pulled off his cock with a pop and moved to use his tongue on his slit. Ken had to bite the meat of his palm to stop from groaning. Daisuke opened his mouth and took him down as far as he could go. 

"Dai," he yelled before both hands slapped loudly against his mouth as he came down Daisuke's throat. 

Daisuke coughed a little as he tried to swallow down his release. Some of it ended up escaping down his lips and chin. Ken collapsed to his knees, this orgasm feeling completely different thanks to Daisuke's mouth. He lifted a hand to move the hair from his sweaty face as he panted. 

"Wh-where'd you learn that?" He breathed. 

"Internet!" Daisuke beamed as he picked up an old towel hanging from his bedpost wipe his face. He made a face at the strange smell from the towel before he tossed it aside. 

Ken laid back on the carpet, soft cock against his thigh and underwear still around his knees. He felt Daisuke force him to sit up and pull back up his underwear. He pulled out the matching pants hidden behind his back and helped Ken pull each side up on noodle legs. When they were lying side by side on the bed, after Daisuke left to brush his teeth once more, Daisuke asked Ken what he thought about it. 

Ken flushed and his face in the pillow. Daisuke laughed as he coaxed him out. 

"I liked it. Maybe I can try when we're back?" Ken said softly. 

"Of course!" 

"I didn't get you off though," Ken said, hand moving for Daisuke's crotch. 

Daisuke stopped his hand. "Jerked myself off while in the bathroom. It didn't really take much after seeing your gorgeous face while you came. Shouldn't have covered your mouth though." 

"We both know your parents and probably Jun would have run in here to see my cock down your throat!" Ken smacked him with a pillow. 

"And if they did?" Daisuke smirked, smacking him back. 

"Daisuke!" Ken hissed blushing. "You're crazy!"


End file.
